Scenes From A Hat
by Bethany89
Summary: A collection of one shots, not necessarily all in the same world. Originally meant to be SenshixShitennou, now more random scenes with random senshi or shitennou interactions. I favor Venus & Kunzite always, but I hope to hit up all the characters at some point.
1. Magic

"Pick a card, any card," Jun murmured, displaying the deck of cards in a spread out flourish.

Makoto pursed her lips, tapping her chin thoughtfully before picking one off to the left, the eight of spades.

"Alright make sure to remember it," he told her, repeating the line that had been told a million times, "Do you remember it?"

She nodded.

"Alright now place it back in the deck," he paused, allowing her time to gentle put the card down, sandwiching it between the two stacks in his hands.

He then began to cut the deck by shuffling stacks before spreading the cards across the table face up. With the last card in his hands he pushed the closet card over face down, creating a domino effect to hide all except the eight of spades, neatly lodged in the center of the row. He carefully drew it out and then presented it to Makoto.

"Is this your card?"

Makoto smiled widely. "That was amazing! How did you know? Have the other girls seen this? I bet they would love it!"

Jun grinned, "You think?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "totally. Go show them and then tell me how it goes. I'll bet they'll be amazed."

"Alright I'll be right back."

And with that he went to find the other girls.

…

"Alright Rei, pick a card, any card," Jun said smiling as he displayed the cards to begin the trick once more. He had hesitated going to her first, but he hoped this might impress her or at least make her laugh. Visions of a cute and amazed Rei popped into his head and his smile widen in response. When she didn't move to choose a card Jun repeated the phrase, thinking she hadn't heard.

"Oh sorry," Rei said, flipping her sheet of black hair over her shoulder, "I heard you the first time. But I have no interest in childish tricks. You should try it on the others though. I'm sure they'll love it."

…

So Rei hadn't been interested, well that was fine. He was sure someone as sweet as Ami would play along. "Pick a card, any card."

She smiled and picked a card randomly.

"Alright be sure to remember it," he repeated, "do you remember it?"

Ami nodded and then placed it back in the deck, studying his actions as he went through the motion. At last he was at the end and pulled out the only face up card, this time a three of clubs, and asked her if it was her card.

"It is," she admitted while frowning, "but I couldn't see how you did that. I know it either has to be a slight of hand or a counting technique…would you mind doing it again?"

Jun blinked, not having expected this, but performed the trick once more.

"No, no," she grumbled, "I still didn't catch it. One more time please."

…

Five more tries later he had begged for a rest and took his cards outside to sit on the deck. Who knew Ami would be so difficult to please? Makoto had liked it but with Ami over analyzing it and Rei just out right dismissing him…Minako appeared at the entrance and he felt his spirits lift.

"Minako," he waved.

She turned and spotted him immediately, smiling widely in greeting as she made her way over.

"Hey there! What's up?"

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" Jun asked, lifting his deck a little to show her.

Minako flashed another smile, "sure!"

Jun couldn't help but smile in response and moved to repeat the trick.

"Pick a card, any card."

Going through the motions, more confident every second, he finished with as much fanfare as he could muster.

"Is this your card?" he asked, a cocky grin on his lips.

Minako smiled, nodded and looked to him again, waiting.

"Uh," he swallowed, suddenly feeling unsure, "well that's the trick. Did you like it?"

Minako's face fell, "but where's the trick? Oh," her eyes widened, "was it when you cut the deck upside down and flipped the card? But I thought you weren't suppose to show—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" he interrupted, "You caught that one. But can you catch this?"

He proceeded to display the cards once more and she selected another. Afterwards he laid them out into groups, having her point to random ones and taking or keeping those cards depending on what she selected.

When he got to the last card he showed it to her triumphantly, "Is this your card?"

Minako frowned, "Yes but that wasn't a trick. You totally counted."

Jun scowled, "I did not."

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did—"

"Hey guys what cha doing?" a bubbly blonde pigtailed girl asked as she dropped to the floor next to them.

Minako rolled her eyes, "Jun was _trying_ to show me a magic trick but he's not very good."

"Just because you have eyes like a hawk—"

"Ooooh, magic?" Usagi murmured, her eyes getting wider and sparkly, "Can I see?"

Jun grinned, "sure!"

"Usagi, like I said, it's not very good," Minako warned her only to be waved off.

"That's alright, I still want to see."

Jun smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow at Minako who huffed and stormed away.

"Pick a card, any card."

…

"That was amaaaazing!" Usagi cried when it was finished, "where did you learn to do that? Do you know other tricks?"

Jun smiled, her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Sure, sure, pick another card." He told her as Makoto walked outside.

"Hey there," she greeted, nodding towards the cards, "so did the girls like it?"

Jun looked at the bubbly blonde before him and back at her with a grin, "yeah, they loved it."

* * *

Hey guys, just wanted to say I haven't forgotten about A Scout's Wanderings, I was having a bit of writer's block but I'm really close to getting the next chapter done. However, I woke up this morning and this idea was in my head so I thought I would just get it out so I can continue without other distracting ideas. Hoped you enjoyed it! ;D


	2. Her First Love

She always thought that when she finally fell in love it would be a whirlwind of emotion. Passionate, crazy, powerful…perhaps even life shattering; those were just some of the words she hoped would describe her fantasized true romance. She had felt the stirrings of such feelings when stealing kisses from the local boys or sharing easy smiles with the new recruits. And then there was the one who had whispered secret longings in her ear, the one who, in her eagerness to experience true romance, she had tried to love but had abandoned all the same when her princess beckoned and duty called her to the front. She hadn't even batted an eye.

What was the saying? Love happens in unlikely places? Or perhaps it was you'll go weak in the knees when you least expect it? She had heard a million such clichés but when she saw him none of the typical signs rang true. He was striking with his silver hair and twinkling, steel blue eyes but she felt something more akin to curiosity than love. He teased her about her princess' own curiosity but she wondered if it had really been her he had seen through so easily. The thought didn't make her feel at ease. So she watched and she studied and she baited him whenever she could and just when she thought she understood him and could move on, he'd do something unexpected, like hand her a rose or push back a strand of her hair and she was left feeling as befuddled as she had since the first time they met.

At some point their relationship had taken a physical turn. Perhaps the hot summer heat had gone to their heads or maybe the wine they drank had been a little stronger then intended. It couldn't possibly have been that infuriatingly raised eyebrow or the amused but caressing glances he'd sent her way as they debated strategic maneuvers while waiting on their lieges. Then again, all she could recall from that initial moment was the desire to wipe that damn smirk off his face. She had done it too, up until she had collapsed against his chest in exhaustion, her voice hoarse from biting back her screams. The damn man had looked positively smug.

No…her love had not been an obvious one, at least not to her. And yet love him she did. A deep, unyielding love that tore at her insides and threatened to strangle her as they traded blows with their blades. She had never known the truth until that moment, never could understand the depth of her emotions. And now she'd never have the chance to tell him.

She rammed her blade into his chest, lodging it deep into his side as he impaled her on his own.

"I love you," she whispered, and she thought his eyes flickered in recognition as she collapsed against him one last time, blood gurgling up through her throat.

The first time her heart had been moved towards any great affection other than friendship and it had been everything she wished. Next time, she decided, she would have to remember to exclude the life shattering part.

* * *

Ehehehe...I know, I know. I have a chapter update to work on...but I wanted to write this before I forgot. Until next time then!


	3. Nightmares

The past four months had been unpleasant to say the least. They had been plagued with vanishing nightmares that left tainted residue clinging to her like cobwebs despite 4 a.m. runs to shake herself free from their grasps. Instead of folding to the pressure she threw her shoulders back and soldiered on, recalling her Sailor V days before she'd grown numb to the violence and gore and when her memories were still being overrun with the past. What were forgotten nightmares compared to ones that haunted your every waking hour?

Five hours of rest soon dwindled to two, but still she managed, stealing a catnap or two in the daylight hours, the sun's golden rays wrapping her in its warmth and soaking through her skin to form an impenetrable shield against whatever awaited her in her dreams. Until three weeks ago that is. Now her dreams no longer stayed forgotten.

Minako was vaguely aware of the frigid rain pelting itself against her skin, leaving her drenched and shivering as she stumbled down the abandoned street. She was also partially aware of the tingling sensation burning her fingers and toes numb. Her hair, dull and brittle where it had once shone like honeyed silk, lay plastered against her face and her cheeks and lips no longer contained their rosy hue. She didn't know where she was going or more accurately she didn't care. Her stomach turned and twisted, knotting into a tight ball that threatened her with every step and it took everything she had to bite back the bile rising in her throat and force her foot in front of the other.

The girls didn't know…at least she thought they didn't. It was hard to tell the difference between reality and fantasy nowadays. Rei with her sharp eyes and even sharper intuition usually knew when something was amiss but she trusted Minako to come to her when she was ready, something Minako feared was too late now. As for the other girls, if they had noticed that lately her eyes were a bit too wild or that she smiled a bit too widely they never said a word. It couldn't be helped that she had failed to confide in them. She had always been slow to admit her failings and with three weeks of zero sleep even that habit was no longer an option but an intangible and fuzzy wisp of an idea that refused to stay rooted in her thoughts.

Her right sandal snapped, dragging whatever remained of her attention down to her mud stained feet. She wore slip-ons and it was with minimal effort that Minako kicked the shoe away before continuing on with one sandaled foot and a limp in her gait.

She hadn't remembered, hadn't know that it was her fault. Conjuring love fortunes was as easy for Venus as solving the derivative of pi was for Mercury or divining the future was for Mars. It swam through her veins and burned in her soul. So when a wistful princess had turned to her searching for that white knight from tales of old, a single swish of her hands and a word from her lips brought the desired image of one forbidden prince of Earth. If only that was the only thing she had done.

Her faults weren't heavy on their own but as the list of her mistakes grew so did its weight. Aiding the princess had seemed harmless at the time, the Earth and Silver Alliance were in negotiations and theirs was a true love. As long as the princess didn't sneak out too often for too long, what could be the harm?

And then there had been that woman. That she demon with the blood stained hair and fire in her eyes…only she hadn't been a she demon at the time just some love sick girl who wanted what she couldn't have. Venus had tried to warn her away, had tried to spare her the heartbreak. She had even attempted to read the fiery woman her true love fortune but Beryl wouldn't hear of it. It was either too soon or too fast, she couldn't keep up and her heart wanted nothing to do with the strange woman and her even stranger magic. But she did want answers.

Why didn't the prince love her? Why didn't he want her? Who were these strange women with blonde hair and enticing eyes? Did that woman who looked so like Venus in everything save the lighter coloring of her eyes and the gentleness of her spirit possess strange magic too? Such pain and jealousy emanating from a single being, Venus had never seen the likes before but she knew enough to know weaker spirits had done much worse for less. As leader of Serenity's Guard she would eliminate the threat. As the Goddess of Love she took pity.

It took all of an hour to drug the girl and teleport her to the opposite side of the world. Venus hadn't been trying to banish her…just put her in the vicinity where she could meet her destined soulmate so she could move on with her life. If he happened to be half way around the world it wasn't her fault. However Venus had underestimated Beryl's hatred and overestimated her ability to interfere with fate and the darkness that resided in the heart of the mountains crept through the villages late at night and fed on the red witch's fury like a starving man given a feast. The mistakes concerning Beryl were heavy indeed. So were the ones concerning Ace—or Adonis as he was known then.

Several years ago he claimed she hadn't noticed him, could only see the Silver General before her but he was wrong. She had noticed and she had judged him unworthy. He wanted to own her, possess her, break her down and change who she was until she thought only of him. That kind of love…it went against all that she was and she felt like she had been slapped by the insult of his desired greed. So she toyed with him, tortured him, flaunted her secret relationship in front of him and took perverse pleasure as his anger and jealousy grew. Sending him to Earth had been just another err in judgment. She fed his hatred and his hatred fed the darkness.

There were so many mistakes, so many little things that could have easily been changed. If only she had been less foolish and more aware. She should have been focused and on guard. She should never have fallen in love.

Minako tripped, her remaining sandal catching in the grate, sending her tumbling into the crosswalk and forcing a lone driver to slam on the breaks, narrowly avoiding crashing into her. He honked his horn angrily ordering she take her stupidity elsewhere before driving off in a huff as she picked herself up, her knees covered in bits of gravel, dirt and blood. She never even noticed. Thunder crashed around her demanding her attention while the wind whipped past her in fury at her obliviousness and still she continued forward.

Should she had read Serenity's fortune or kept Beryl where she was? Perhaps she could have offered her personal services instead of sending her troops? Maybe if she had talked to the Queen or listened to the whispers or investigated the sun flares or…or…or…What-ifs and should-have-beens swirled through her head in an unending cycle along with images of bloodied blades and burning buildings but one question burned brighter than the rest. What if she had answered him differently?

"_If the Earth and Moon went to war, would you fight me?" he asked her in that deep, controlled voice of his. "Would you side with them?"_

_Venus looked up sharply from where she had been scribbling markings in the dirt._

"_What? Why would we go to war?"_

"_Would you fight me?" he demanded._

_Why was he asking this? What did he know? Had there been talk of war and she missed it? She hesitated too long and felt the shift in the air as he turned away. _

She realized now that he had sought reassurance, comfort to dispel his doubt. If she had answered him could she have erased the smudge of darkness that had allowed Metalia to worm her way in? Would he have even listened?

Minako crossed the street and headed into the secluded park she and her friends frequented. It made sense that her feet would take her here, after all isn't this where good and evil usually gravitated to battle it out? Minako watched the scenery change, detached from it all as her vision swam before her. There were too many questions, too many mistakes. She had made peace with the past so why were fresh memories tormenting her now?

A soldier's blade sliced the air in front of her while another parried the attack. All around her soldiers battled and bled, their souls trapped in an eternal fight which neither side remembered the start of. Intestines spilled and blood spurted several feet from sliced throats or dripped down chipped blades and the smell, god she remembered the smell. Rancid and rotten, burnt flesh everywhere. Men whose bowels had been spilled and metallic ash permeated the air.

Mars knelt before her, bloody burn marks in the hollows where her radiant violet eyes should be. In the distance she could see Mercury, left to drown in a puddle of her own blood and Jupiter…oh, dear Jupiter.

Lightning sprang from the sky, striking the tree closest to her and bursting it into flames, illuminating a single charred body of a once tall and proud warrior. Minako placed her hand on the bark, ignoring the heat that raged above despite the rain's attempts to tame it. This was it, where fire and lightning met water. How long had it been since she'd seen her sisters? If only she could see the moon one last time.

Minako let her tears fall freely for once, knowing peace was near. With just a raise of her hand, her Venus-love-me chain materialized winding tightly down her forearm and then with a roar from the sky her nightmares were over in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

This is what happens when I try to improve my descriptive writing...I get angsty...I just hope you understand the ending...my husband didn't so I'm a little concerned...then again my husband knows near nothing about Sailor Moon so he was confused by a lot of it...let me know please? I'd hate to think a majority of people didn't know what happened, then what would be the point?...ok...I...I guess I'm going to end this then...yeah...bye.


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

"I said no."

He always knew this would be an issue between the two of them but they had managed to put it off time and time again until now. His girlfriend of ten months, as nondescript as that term was when you threw in a few thousand years in between, rolled her shoulders back as she straightened to her full height of 5'3. Her feet were planted in a wide stance while her hands were firm on her hips. Those hips under other circumstances would be inviting but her facial features, resembling that of a granite wall, brooked against such temptations.

"I said yes."

He could have sworn he heard her growl and his eyes narrowed in response.

She crossed her arms.

He raised a single brow.

She raised two.

He let loose an impressive string of curses that didn't desist as she smiled slowly.

"Fine," he snapped, "but he sleeps at the foot of the bed away from you…or me for that matter," he added after a moment's thought.

Minako's grin widened at her victory and she bounced towards him, pecking him on the cheek before rushing away to inform Artemis of the new sleeping arrangements, much to Keisuke's annoyance.

…

A week or two later Artemis was enjoying the warm rays of the sun on his back when he found himself being roused to consciousness by soft, caressing strokes. The drowsy haze of a lazy Sunday morning made the moment so tender and he relished it all the more for the rarity of such a moment since that _man_ had walked back into his charge's life.

'_I should remember to do something nice for Minako,'_ he noted to himself as he nuzzled in closer to the warm heat radiating from the figure next to him.

He had almost fallen to sleep once more, when a small clicking sound pulled him back. The caressing hand had frozen above him and he turned and searched bewilderingly for the noise's source only to spy Minako grinning wickedly at the foot of the bed brandishing her camera phone in one hand while making her victory V with the other.

"Wait till the girls see this," she sniggered before dashing out of the room.

Belatedly did Artemis realize, that if Minako had been taking a photo of him at the foot of the bed then physical law prevented her from being the one he was currently snuggled up to. His head snapped sideways like he'd run straight into a brick wall and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he stared in disbelief.

"YOU!" he gasped, jumping to his feet.

Keisuke was already wide awake, clutching his treacherous hand to his bare chest as if he were a ten year old girl instead of a grown man. His cheeks were flushed and Artemis could easily imagine his own furry cheeks were tinged with pink. Their eyes made contact and snapped away upon seeing the other; all the while Minako's gleeful cackles could be heard reverberating down the hall.

"She needs to be stopped," Artemis grumbled, knowing that each second they let pass cemented their doom.

Keisuke gave a sharp nod and rose to his feet, his stony façade back in place as he sided with the equally embarrassed feline for the first time.

"I'll immobilize her, you go for the phone," Keisuke ordered.

Artemis slipped to the floor and silently they launched their attack.

* * *

;) Hoped you like this short and I swear I'm getting to work on the next chapter for Scout's Wanderings! Much love! -B


	5. Normal

"What do you think our lives would be like if we were normal?" Makoto murmured aloud from where she laid stretched out on the thick checkered red picnic blanket, her hands cushioning her head while one leg bounced casually crossed at her knee. "You know, without powers and the whole past lives. Do you think we'd still be friends?"

It was a question that had always bothered her, most often when her thoughts drifted to the future and how, if ever, her personal dreams could fit in.

"I don't know," Ami murmured from her corner of the blanket, wedging a finger in her book to save her page as she shut it to ponder the question. "Our past and powers are a large part of who we are."

Rei stared off in the distance, eyeing two familiar black crows as she reflected on the question. It wasn't the first time she had considered the topic but she wondered if such a carefree life would have ever been hers. It certainly didn't fit her personality.

"I don't think I'd ever be normal," she admitted, thinking about her spiritual powers as a priestess, "but I think we would still have become friends. Ami and Usagi accepted me even before they knew I was Sailor Mars. Even though I would have fought it," she smirked, "I think Usagi's love would still have won me over with time."

Ami chuckled politely while Makoto snickered at the accurate image. If there was one thing that Usagi was good at besides eating, it was forcing others to be happy.

Minako, who had been listening while lying on her stomach, her feet kicking lazily back and forth, rolled onto her back and huffed several strands of hair away that had fallen across her face. The sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds indicating a picturesque day for a picnic, she noted with a sigh. Her friends' voices hummed in the background and she knew they were now picturing their own situations in which Usagi would find them, pulling and pushing until they became the group they were always meant to be.

As close knitted as they all were, it was a comforting thought to imagine that had their lives been different they might still be here today, enjoying a picnic on a beautiful day while they waited for the one girl who had glued them all together to show. For them, it very well may have happened.

Ami had already been at the same school as Usagi, and neither girl had been looking for Mars when they had seen and followed Rei home. Makoto had transferred in and Usagi's stomach and obliviousness to her surroundings had done the rest. They all would have become friends, just like they were always meant to be…but what about her? How would she have found them?

She sighed a little louder this time, recalling her days before her life as Sailor V, now so very long ago. It wasn't vanity that told her she had been popular. Being on the volleyball team had secured her a group to belong to and there had been her best friend Hikaru too. She had even had minor successes in love, though she wondered now if she had been cursed from the beginning. However, becoming Sailor V had left her no time for any of that, instead it ruined all her friendships and pursuits and left her being labeled as a flake. Hikaru had tried to hold on to their friendship, the sweet girl, but she was so busy volunteering and Minako with saving the world that they had slowly drifted apart.

What would it have been like if nothing had changed? If she hadn't had the weight of responsibility dropped like an anvil onto her shoulders at the immature age of thirteen? Would she still have all those friends? Would she have found love? Would she have ever noticed the missing bond that she had found in four other girls? Would she still be her?

"Hey girls!" called out a familiar voice, jolting Minako from her thoughts and forcing her to look to her left.

Usagi was running full throttle, her long tresses flowing wildly behind her while Mamoru strolled behind at a more leisurely pace. She slammed to a halt inches from the blanket and smiled warmly at them.

"Sorry we're late. It seems the train line was having some trouble."

"Oh that's alright," Makoto smiled, "We were just daydreaming while waiting for you."

"Ooooh?" Usagi plopped herself down on the blanket and leaned close, "about what?"

Rei rolled her eyes at her friend's nosy personality but smiled and told her anyways.

"We were daydreaming about how we would have met if we were normal."

"Yes we've figured everything would have still played out the same, albeit without the fighting part, although…" Ami paused, considering her unusually quiet leader. "How would that work, since Minako found us?"

Minako frowned; annoyed that Ami had noticed that minor detail, while Usagi snorted.

"That's easy," the blonde mumbled, reaching for the strawberry cake that Makoto had just revealed from her wicker basket, "I would have seen her at the arcade and demanded to know why she has my face." She stuffed the slice in her mouth with one bite, swallowed, and nodded for good measure.

And with that one simple sentence Minako's hazy alternate universe became crystal clear, securing her to a life with four completely different but amazing women. She grinned.

"Like you could get rid of me that easy," she laughed, stopping short as a thought occurred to her.

"Oh but what about Artemis and Luna?"

* * *

Okay, I know, I know but I already had this one written out, it just needed to be typed up...


	6. Anti-Vaxers

A long time ago, in a shining castle far away, lived a beautiful princess. Wait, no. Scratch that. This isn't some fairytale. Let's try again.

There once was a beautiful princ…nope, still no good. How about I just tell you the unadulterated facts, yes? Here's the nitty gritty truth, of a spoiled princess who basically fucked everything up.

Thousands of years ago—read, a long ass time—there lived a princess named Serenity. That's right, _the_ Serenity. The supposed epitome of virtue, that brought about the destruction of every civilization in her solar system and nearly wiped out all magic and life as we know it.

What's that? You say it was Queen Beryl that ruined everything? Well, yes. You would be correct in your incomplete statement. But did you know that Beryl and all the darkness she brought with her could have been prevented? She could have never been a blimp on the radar. The Silver Alliance would have continued to thrive until some other horrible downfall, and perhaps the Golden Kingdom would have eventually mended the rift between its people and the moon.

But no, Serenity had to go and ruin it all. How, you may ask? Well I'll tell you. It all started with one tiny, insignificant vaccine created to ward off the Chaos disease…

…

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" cried a short, stocky lad burdened with papers, "Princess Serenity leads the Anti-Vaxers Movement! Get the story here first!"

"I'll take one of those, if you'd be so kind," purred a golden-haired woman with kiss me lips. The paper boy gawked, slack jawed and wide eyed, as he did as requested and handed over a rolled paper.

The shapely blonde blew him a kiss in lieu of payment and walked off, taking a second to glance down at the front page's article. With a frown she tsked and picked up her pace. Someone was going to pay.

…

"This," Venus growled, slamming the paper down on the table, a picture of a tipsy pig-tailed blonde from a birthday celebration years ago during which she had imbibed wine for the first time, was splayed in the center of the page, "Is exactly why you need to take the damn shot."

A raven haired woman sat at the other end of the table, laying several tarot cards out in front of her, while a taller, muscular brunette leaned against the wall. Meanwhile Serenity was slumped over the paper before her, pouting at the unflattering image.

"Did they _have_ to use this picture?"

"Really? That's what you got from all this?"

"But Venus," the girl whined, "it's a really awful picture."

Venus' blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you care at all about the fact that they're using your name to start a rebellion?" she demanded.

The tall, green clad warrior pushed off of the wall with a short grunt.

"Lay off it, Venus. It's not like she needs the vaccine. The power of the Silver Crystal runs through her veins, remember?"

Just then a short, blue haired pixie like woman walked into the room, a handful of reports in her arms. She dropped the pile unceremoniously onto the table and shot the much taller brunette an annoyed look.

"Just because she can't be infected doesn't mean she can't be a carrier, Jupiter."

Mars, who was still calmly sitting across the table, flipped over a tarot card while the others argued around her.

"And so what if she is?"

"So what?!" Mercury pinched the bridge of her nose and prayed for patience, "So what, Jupiter? What about all the people out there who are too ill to take a vaccine. If she's a carrier she could infect them!"

"Mercury's right," Venus added, "Serenity will someday be queen. Meaning she should start learning how to lead her people, particularly in protecting the sick and elderly. She needs to take the medicine."

The princess—who had up to this point, still been obsessing over her picture in the paper while fiddling where her long strands of hair—shot up in alarm at this sudden turn in the discussion.

"B-but I hate shots!" she whined, her blue eyes beginning to water in that way only children knew how, "Please don't make me take it!"

Mercury's features softened but she remained firm.

"If not for yourself, do it for those whose bodies are weak and sickly."

"Can't we just say I did it?" Serenity begged, her hands balled into tight little fists, "_please?_"

"No."  
"Sure."

Serenity looked back and forth between Jupiter and Mercury, who were now both openly scowling at one another, and shrunk into her seat.

"Jupiter if this is about the health guidelines I posted in the kitchens last week—"

"That was totally ridiculous by the way."

A loud screech interrupted their argument and all eyes turned to see Venus dragging out a chair, the feet scraping against the floor. She then dropped gracefully into the seat and propped her feet up on the table, leaning back as she tapped a slender finger against her chin.

"Well," she sang in a musical voice, "Dietary issues aside, as long as she claimed she took the vaccine it will certainly shut up the Anti-Vaxers. Might even get them labeled as liars and destroy the whole movement all together."

"She can't just say she took it and not actually do so!" Mercury cried, "If she's a carrier she could infect people who can't take the shot!"

Venus paused her tapping to shoot Mercury a questioning look.

"Does it matter if the only people she comes in contact with are already vaccinated?"

"Of course it does!"

"But why?"

Mercury started, not quite understanding the question.

"Because, she could pass the disease on to others!" she stammered.

"But," Venus continued, "If everyone's vaccinated, they can't catch it…right?"

These were the magic words for Serenity who, for the most part, had lost hope and was nearly resigned to her impending doom. This turn in the conversation, however, brought her confidence and she jumped at the opportunity before her.

"It's true!" she added eagerly, "Everyone who lives or works in all the castles in the Alliance are to be given the shot, mother told me so! So everyone I could possibly meet would be safe."

"You never know what will happen," Mercury grumbled causing a still annoyed Jupiter to roll her eyes.

"Quit being a wet blanket."

"I am _not_ a we—"

"Mars?" Venus turned towards her still silent friend, "Do the cards say anything?"

The rave haired woman flipped over a final card and frowned.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "I see death and destruction, but also peace and happiness." Mars' frown deepened, "There are too many unknowns."

"I see."

Venus glanced around the room, registering each of her warrior's faces, before settling on her princess once more.

"I still think you should take it," she told Serenity outright, ignoring the tears that were working their way up again in the young girl's eyes. "But I'll leave the final decision up to your mother, the Queen."

...

Now dear readers, since the Queen was the one who decreed that everyone, everywhere who entered castle grounds needed to be vaccinated, one might reason that she would hold the same expectations of her daughter. But since when have the privileged ever followed their own rules? Never, that's when, and the princess was no exception.

As soon as Venus had stated that Queen Selenity had the final say, the spoiled child for a princess sought her out and practically threw a fit right there in the throne room. Queen Selenity had wisely pulled her into another room to explain why everyone needed the vaccine. However, once alone with her beloved daughter, she had surrendered to the brat's wishes in the end.

Maybe, it was because she was weak. Maybe it was because she loved her daughter _too_ much. Or maybe, just maybe, the Queen had just finally been released from a seven hour meeting with the rulers of Terra—who's people had not been thrilled with a mandatory drug, which in turn resulted in the entire planet seceding from the Alliance—and she had had enough arguments for one day. Whatever the case, word was spread that Princess Serenity had taken the vaccine shot with her head held high, even if in reality she had tucked tail and run.

A few hundred years soon passed by with no one the wiser, and though it was still given to every newborn babe, eventually everyone forgot about the original reason for the vaccine or that it was the reason Terra was forbidden.

Though Selenity would not enforce the vaccine on her daughter, she would also not risk spreading the hateful disease to a whole planet and thus determined that isolation was the only answer. The citizens of the Alliance obeyed the mandate without question, knowing at the start that it was for the best, and over time, eventually lost interest in the uncivilized planet. Their princess however, had still yet to learn from her selfish demands and one day spirited herself down to Terra just to prove she could. Soon Serenity's willful streak were resulting in many headaches for the head of her guardians, Venus, especially because Serenity was growing dangerously more attached to a certain prince of Terra with each visit she made.

…

"Princess! You're here again?!" demanded Venus, yanking her wayward princess away from the annoying prince with a growl. "We have to go home!"

So focused was Venus on her target, that she had failed to notice the tall silver haired general who was now watching the scene with growing amusement.

"It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a princess," he chuckled, causing the other warrior to blush and earning him a sharp "Kunzite" from his prince.

Venus, on the other hand, was more intrigued than affronted by the man before her and suddenly she was no longer in a rush to leave.

"Some days are better than others," she laughed, giving him a once over, lingering over his muscular thighs and forearms.

When her eyes finally moved back up to meet his smug ones she winked and disappeared with Serenity before he could return the favor.

…

Needless to say, that was _not _the last time Venus saw him. She was a Venusian after all, and the man was almost obscenely attractive. Plus, who was she to deny the chemistry between them? No one, that's who. Well, I mean she was a princess in her own right…but if anything that only justified her actions more. She could be selfish for once, damn it.

Besides, it wouldn't have even mattered if Serenity had just taking the stupid shot. But no, she refused and manipulated those who knew better. So that when a young maiden named Beryl, who had entertained an unrequited tender for the prince only to be dejected upon spotting him with Serenity, stumbled across Venus—who by the way, looks remarkably like Serenity and often pretended to be the princess in certain security situations—locked in a *ahem* _passionate_ embrace with Kunzite….well it made her see flames. Granted…that could have been a lock of her burning red hair draped across her eyes but…well, you get the point. To Beryl, Serenity was a two-timer and the prince an unknowing victim.

Let me make one thing perfectly clear though. Even with Beryl's foolish mistake, it might not have been the end of the world. But you see, after everything was said and done, the Chaos disease had finally made its way to fertile ground.

How, you may ask? For the two had never met in person. Well it's quite simple really. Serenity had indeed become a carrier of the disease, despite her natural immunity to its effects. She in turn had passed it on to Endymion, who had only escaped the ugly effects because Serenity diligently gave him a dose of Silver Millennium medication _every_ night, if you know what I mean. Beryl on the other hand, had a less intimate encounter, instead coming into contact with a chamber maid who had just finished changing the prince's bedding.

From there I'm afraid you know the rest. The Chaos disease spread throughout its victim. First it changed the chemicals in Beryl's brain, drowning her sorrow with intense anger and hate. Next it attacked her physical features, turning her bones knobby and discoloring her skin a sickly green. Her eyes morphed into a predator's and her nails and teeth grew by extension.

Unfortunately, now that the disease had anchored itself, it could now spread to any and all those not previously vaccinated, in this case, all of Terra. And spread it did. Every man, woman and child fell to its clutches, transforming the previously peaceful people into vicious, raging monsters. Perhaps it could have ended there, those inflicted attacking each other until Terra laid in bloody ruins, but since the disease's source originated due to Beryl's hatred and jealousy of the moon princess, those affected by the Chaos disease likewise focused their attentions on destroying the Moon Kingdom and by extension, the Silver Alliance.

Except the Silver Alliance was too strong and wiped the diseased out and they all lived, happily fucking after.

NOT.

Those infected by the Chaos disease destroyed everything and everyone, even going so far as to decimate the vegetation and wildlife on every planet. How anyone survived to continue mankind is truly a mystery but survived they did.

So there you have it. The true story on how one spoiled, crybaby princess destroyed ten kingdoms because she was too much of a wimp to take a damn shot and stubbornly chose to risk everyone's lives by disobeying laws to leave Terra alone. Let this be a lesson for you, my dear reader, to ALWAYS take your vitamins and vaccines and to learn exactly _why _a rule is in place before breaking it. For who knows, the next disease you choose to ignore could lead to the destruction of civilization.

* * *

Just a fun little piece I wanted to get out there. I hope you all enjoyed. ;)


	7. Karaoke Birthday

Warning: Sappy alert. Also, for best reading pleasure, please play Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" when it comes up in the story. Thank you. That it is all.

* * *

Damn it she was pissed. Of all the rotten things and all the crappy situations, why was it always her that had to deal with them?

"Keisuke, you idiot!" growled the furious blonde perched on the edge of the stool in a dim lit bar nursing a drink.

She knocked back the rest of her gin and tonic and then slammed the empty glass on the counter, gesturing towards the bartender to pass her another with a flirtatious wink before allowing herself to sulk once more as he turned away. After all it wasn't the bartender's fault that Keisuke was an idiot.

Besides, she liked this place. She had found it by accident after ditching a dull date, lured in by the charming sounds of drunkards singing karaoke. Aside from the headlights of passing cars breaking through the windows to illuminate the room now and then, the bar remained relatively obscure from the outside world and provided a sort of sanctuary to its denizens. Something she really needed right now.

The bartender—a shy young thing named Yamada—slipped her a fresh drink, which she promptly downed half of in one gulp.

"Minako…" murmured the stern but understanding voice right beside her, "perhaps you should pace yourself?"

Minako turned to face her best friend, one sharp eyebrow raised dangerously.

"I thought you were angry with Jun."

Rei smirked, tossing her long, inky hair over pale exposed shoulders.

"When am I not furious at him?" she retorted, leaning against the table as she signaled for a drink of her own. "But I'm not looking to make myself sick either. If anyone should feel like crap, it's him."

A roll of the eyes was the only response Rei received from Minako, even if the blonde in question agreed with her. Somehow though, she highly doubted that Keisuke was even feeling the faintest tinge of crappiness. Although he should, he should feel crappy and guilty and ashamed with a fresh pile of crappy on that rock he called a heart.

She threw back the rest of her drink and raised one slender finger, ordering another before allowing herself to stew in anger. It was her birthday today. It should have been one of the best fucking days of her life, surrounded by friends and loved ones. But no, Keisuke had to be an ass like always. Surprisingly for once it was because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

They had been lovers in a past life, but so what? They had never made promises or exchanged words of love. It meant nothing. Just something to do while Serenity got her kicks in with his prince. And it wasn't a big deal if all the other Shitennou had paired off once again with their former sweethearts. It wasn't like she—the goddess of Love and Beauty for Christ's sake!—was hurting for attention. She could take whoever she wanted in this hole-in-the-wall bar. Not that she wanted to…the selection was less than appealing but that didn't mean that she couldn't!

No, the point was she hadn't been chasing him and she didn't give a damn about who Keisuke shared his bed with. But did he have to reject her so publicly? She hadn't even done anything! Just showed up, prepared to be adored on the one day it should be all about her…

"Stupid Jun nagging stupid Keisuke," she grumbled, blinking furiously as she worked to regain control of her emotions.

Really it was Jun's fault. If only he hadn't felt the need to pester Keisuke to make a move, then Keisuke wouldn't have been overheard by the whole group—the whole group!—stating how he had no intentions towards her. Like Minako had needed Jun's help in the romance department! If anything he was a crappy ass wingman…or was it wingwoman? Didn't matter! He sucked! Couldn't help a girl get a date even if she was Aphrodite herself! Who she just so happened to be! No, she didn't need any help and as it was Jun who forced him to utter the humiliating words, she would make sure he received an equal portion of her wrath.

Minako shot a glance at the woman beside her, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Rei seemed awfully relaxed for a woman who had been screaming at her lover a mere hour ago. Her gaze shifted to the fire engine red iPhone resting centimeters from Rei's manicured nails. Had she been texting him? A self-satisfied smirk graced the priestess' lips as she eyed a message on the phone's screen indicating she had.

'_So I'm in this alone,'_ she sighed. Figures. At least Rei hadn't abandoned her for makeup sex yet. Not that Minako would blame her if she did. Makeup sex was awesome. Not that she would be having any in the future. Makeup sex was for people in relationships and Minako didn't do relationships. It wasn't that she had anything against them, it just wasn't for her.

"_You will be hopeless when it comes to love, for all eternity…your fate is to keep fighting…"_

Minako scowled into her cup, knuckles white, as the words brushed the surface of her mind. What did Ace know? He was just some century-old stalker suffering from a major case of insecurity. Definitely not worth her memory space.

She rolled her eyes as her fingers drummed against the bar top. Like she was cursed, puh-lease.

The opening chords of Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ crackled out from the speakers and Minako had to fight the urge to gag. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of a thousand years ago. She moved to gain bartender Yamada's attention, hoping she could persuade him to change the station when a deep honey voice began the first verse.

"_Hearts, beats fast. Colors and promises."_

'_Odd,_' Minako paused, _'I thought a woman sang this song.'_

"_How to be brave? _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_

Her eyes flickered to the glass case where she caught the reflection of the background, a strong male figure standing before a microphone.

That's right. Tonight was karaoke night. Originally she had hoped to come here with all the others. Now it was just her and Rei, though Rei was already lost in her own little world. Not that she minded anymore, already the heart swooning voice of the singer was beginning to flow through her, drowning her in a sea of intimacy all her own. Her spine tingled as her heart sped and soon she was melting into every note he sang.

"_One step closer…_

_._

_._

_._

_I have died, every day_

_Waiting for you…"_

"_Kunzite what have you done?!" she demanded, her calm demeanor breaking at the fields tarnished with the bodies of loved ones._

"_Venus…it's not too late. Join me!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I love you for a thousand more."_

Minako tsked. What a crock of lies. She hadn't loved him and he had certainly never loved her. Hadn't his betrayal been proof of that? She glared at the ripples dancing across her tonic and gin.

"_Time stands still…_

_Beauty in all she is…"_

She remembered the first time they met. The first time she had laid eyes on him and those piercing steel blue eyes. And the way he had laughed…

"_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away…"_

Goddesses! Minako bit down hard on her bottom lip. Who was she kidding? She had loved him since that moment in the gardens. Though it seemed he had never felt the same way…

"_Every breath…_

_Every hour has come to this…"_

Minako shoved away from the bar as she felt her throat tighten and her heart constrict. Her eyes burned and she clenched them shut, willing the song to end before it became too much.

"One step closer," the singer whispered and suddenly Minako knew exactly why the voice seemed so intimate.

Her eyes flew open to search the murky case's reflection, her breath catching as her eyes met steel blue.

"_I have died, every day waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

How could this be? Why was he here? And why was he singing those words while he looked at her that way?

"_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

She watched him, her back stiff and her lungs unable to breathe as he moved towards her, his eyes never wavering. Why was he here? What did he want? Her fingers molded into fists as she struggled to stay in place.

"Minako," he whispered with a fierceness she hadn't heard in some time, "forgive me."

He didn't wait for the childish shake of her head that she just barely held back, instead breaking their eye contact to whisper directly in her ear.

"I'm unworthy of you…I've always been unworthy of you." Minako swallowed, her eyes fluttering closed as Keisuke brushed his knuckles along her arm. "But I have always loved you."

She felt him move away, heard the stool next to her creak under his weight, and blushed as his melodious voice swept over her once more, saying everything she had always wanted him to say.

"_One step closer…_

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

The moment the final words died from his lips she released the breath she'd been holding and spun into his arms, her lips finding his in one glorious golden moment. Around them people cheered and she even swore she heard Jun's smug, "I told you he was crazy for her," followed by a swift "Ow!" but nothing else mattered as she melted in to her lover's embrace.

"_I love you."_

* * *

So I know, I know. _Extremely_ sappy at the end there but I warned you. Plus I couldn't get this song out of my head and felt it was appropriate for our girl Venus to get a swoon worthy personal performance from a man who needed to step up his game. Happy birthday to my favorite senshi! It's back to A Scout's Wanderings for me. ;)


	8. Spa Scare

Rei had remained on the massage table, knowing she should be getting dress if she were to meet the manicurist at her appointed time, and yet she was unwilling to release herself from the overall state of relaxation her _extremely_ skilled masseur had put her in. His hands, large but not too rough, had been the perfect strength for rubbing away knots formed by numerous youma attacks, whiny princesses and certain energetic leaders. It was cliché, she knew, but the way his hands had worked her…she bit her bottom lip and smiled. She had never felt so good.

And that was the moment Minako chose to whisper in her ear.

"That good, eh?"

Rei's screams and curses could be heard throughout the complex.

…

"Damn it Minako," growled the furious towel clad woman, her eyes burning behind the ever hardening mud mask.

Cucumber slices, once covering her eyes, now laid scattered across the floor, thrown somewhere between her jolting to an upright position and her sharp spin to lash out at the intruder who had startled her from her practically post-coital like after massage trance. Like magic however, the brat was gone as quickly as she had appeared, leaving Rei to stew in her anger.

"_How dare she?"_ Rei demanded, her heart still racing after the shot of adrenaline it had just received.

How had Minako managed to slip in undetected? How had she managed to get so close? And why, oh why, did Minako have to witness her in such a…provocative…state?

Rei was not pleased. No she was not pleased at all. She pinched the bridge of her nose and forced herself to calm down, not wanting to completely ruin the talented man's work. She wasn't sure how that infuriating woman had managed to slip in undetected, but she knew she would make Minako pay.

She slipped on her complimentary fuzzy white robe, tying it firmly shut, and stepped outside the room into the empty foyer. If she were following the schedule, she would first need to go to the cleansing station and have the face mask removed before heading to get her nails done at two. However those things she would just have to go without. Finding Minako was currently her highest priority.

A quick scan of the space confirmed that most of the clients were currently in sessions and only an worker or two could be considered witnesses if Rei was successful in murdering her now former friend. Well she could handle the collateral damage if it came to that, but first she needed to find the blonde that was now on death-row.

She peered down a few hallways, the bright lights bouncing glaringly off the white linoleum, and noted the signs indicating what treatments were offered in each room posted above their doorways before determining that Minako wouldn't be in any one of them. Growing frustrated, Rei wandered a bit further, coming across a slightly dimmer, empty corridor with a lone door at the far end. If she recalled correctly that was where the sauna was located.

A smirk cracked Rei's mud covered mask. She hadn't been interested in the sauna, having prayed before a roaring fire during the height of summer she knew nothing else could compare, but she remembered Minako bursting with excitement over the particular amenity as she counted off the luxuries they would experience if only Rei would just go with her.

The crack widened as her smirked stretched. It looks like she had found her target.

…

Minako closed her eyes as she leaned against the warm wooden wall with a satisfied sigh, her hands propped behind her head. She loved saunas. Loved the intensity of the heat, loved the way it made her skin glisten and especially loved the way it soothed all her aches and pains away. Yes she loved saunas, though she loved scaring Rei more.

A grin spread over her features as she cackled softly. Originally she had only meant to check on Rei but after seeing her so thoroughly….unguarded…she couldn't help herself. Oh yes, she had gotten Rei _good._

Minako chuckled to herself and almost missed the swishing sound of the door opening just beyond the sauna doors. She kept her eyes firmly shut however, not feeling the need to check on who had entered. After all, it was probably just another client seeking the heat of the sauna. Speaking of which, was it getting hotter? It certainly felt like it was getting hotter…it would probably feel even stuffier when whoever was beyond those doors joined her in the small space. Too bad, she loved having the room to herself.

However when ten minutes passed without a soul joining her in the sauna room, Minako's curiosity got the better of her. No one should take _that_ long to strip out of their things, especially considering almost everyone in the building were wearing the fluffiest, most luxurious robes to ever brush against her skin. She would definitely be taking one home.

Minako opened her eyes wide and scanned her surroundings but the effort proved useless as the room had warmed to the point that a thick fog rendered anything beyond a foot from her outstretched hand invisible. At once the room began to feel much hotter and her hand had snaked its way up to her collar bone to tug on clothing currently stored away in a locker near the north end of the clinic before she caught what she was doing and dropped her hand down to her side.

Great, it was so hot it was turning her delusional. The blonde shook her head in disgust. Well, no matter. She still needed to join Rei at the manicurist's room. She would just be a tad early for her session at this rate.

Snatching the towel off of the bench, she wrapped it snug around her body before tentatively moving towards where she knew the door to be. When Minako was finally close enough to see it through the haze, she sighed in relief and yanked on the door's handle.

It didn't move.

"What the…" grumbled Minako as she tried again, this time with two hands wrapped tightly around the metal pull. Still nothing, not even a budge.

Several beads of sweat trickled down her chest and neck, a constant reminder that it was more than a bit toasty inside the room. She swallowed.

"Hello?" she called out, running a sweaty hand across the foggy, narrow window just inside the door. Minako rubbed the window a few more times, attempting to see into the locker room beyond for anyone to help her.

"Is anyone there?"

Minako tugged on the door again, her grip slipping in the attempt. She wiped her hands along her hips, the towel drying them only somewhat.

"Hey! Someone! Anyone!" She cried, smacking the flat of her hand against the door to aid her cause, "A beautiful, busty blonde all sweaty and naked in here!"

Something clicked just beyond the narrow view of the window, filling Minako with hope until the lights flickered off and her hope quickly morphed to dread.

"Hello?" she called out again, this time in more of a whisper, "Is someon—eek!"

A stringy shadow dashed across the window causing Minako to stumble backwards, her fists clutching her towel tight against her chest.

"What was that?" she demanded, her heart racing. "What the _hell_ was that?"

No reply would have been the preferable answer, instead Minako jumped when a thud at the door responded to her question. Sweat dripped into her eyes, its salt burning them as she struggled to come up with a plan.

"Plan, plan, need a plan," she mumbled to herself.

Minako glanced around the room and saw only hazy fog which didn't really matter, seeing as there was nothing in the sauna anyway.

_'Great,' _she thought bitterly. There was nowhere to hide and nothing to use as a weapon. She was alone, and even worse naked, and her strength was fading from the heat. Even if she still had the strength to take down what was ever out there, she was trapped inside a damn sauna.

A sound near the door caught her attention and she realized that that something was now trying to get in. She swallowed but didn't hesitate to remove her towel and twisted it to form a thick rope. Another sound could be heard, this time the rattling of the door, and Minako crouched into position as she eyed it.

Seconds later the door creaked open, clearing out some of the stifling air that was obscuring her vision previously. All she could see though, was the darkness beyond. Minako swallowed and gripped her towel tighter, frozen from inching backwards or forwards. She waited.

Minutes seemed to tick by but still there was nothing. Had she imagined it? She was hesitant to break her stance but with every second that passed…

Minako slowly rose to her full height, her eyes never leaving the door leading into the darkness. After another minute passed she shook her head, a nervous giggle bubbling from her lips at her ridiculous imagination. That was, until she realized she wasn't the only one giggling.

The room, once unyielding in heat, suddenly dropped to a chill and the lights in the sauna short-circuited with a sizzle leaving her in pitch darkness.

"Hello?" she whimpered, her spine rigid while her towel hung limp in her hands.

"…_hello_…"

.

.

.

Needless to say, Minako's accompanying scream far out rivaled Rei's own.

* * *

Ehehehe...I know. I should be working on a different story *cough* A Scout's Wanderings" *cough*...but it's _Halloween!_ I _had _to do _something!_ Though for reals now. I'll get back to work. Pinky promise.

Leave me a review as a treat...unless you'd rather do trick but it sounds rather complicated and who wants that? ;)  
Until next time! Happy Halloween.


	9. Girl Problems

He shouldn't be here. That was the single thought racing through his mind. He felt how out of place his presence was. And while he didn't sense that he was unwanted, he knew with every cell in his body that he should leave. At the very least he wished he had something to hold on to. His fingers itched with the desire—really anything would do—as long as he could place something between him and the women he'd only recently become reacquainted with after the Dark Kingdom fiasco.

Of course, he knew them better than that term implied. Acquaintances. Yes, if one could call relationships forged thousands of years ago with the guards of the love of his life as acquaintances then they would be it. Yet it seemed too insignificant of a term after all they'd been through together. However he wasn't quite comfortable calling them friends just yet. They were more like allies who shared a common goal of protecting Usako. Like colleagues. Hmm…that seemed accurate, colleagues. Colleagues who protected Usako…and civilians…and the Earth in general…and…

Yes, colleagues would work for now. And right now those colleagues were acting…off. It was the only way to put it.

There was a dangerous tension in the room, the peaceful balance tenuous at best, and Mamoru was afraid that any second something would cause it to dissipate if not topple over and all hell would break loose.

No, he should not be here. Something was going on, something that had nothing to do with him and yet everything to do with him because it affected Usako, Usako who was currently staring at her textbook with two small rivers streaming down her face.

"Mamo-chan," she sniffed, turning her distressed gaze on him, "Mamo-chan it's awful!"

"What is Usako?" he whispered into her hair, his arms having found their way around her at the first sniffle. He rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"Takeshi gets ten cookies but…but Sakura only gets threeeee!"

Mamoru blinked slowly, bemused, until he took a second to glance down at her textbook and see it was a setup for an example problem.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," snapped Ami, startling not only the couple but herself included. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Of course you did Ames," Minako sighed from her corner of the table. Her fingers were tapping the table rapidly, like a psychotic serial killer seconds away from snapping. "But given the state of things, I suppose it's to be expected."

Across from Minako, Makoto threw her pencil down with a huff.

"Well I still think we should get out of here. I can't focus like this! I need to move...find something to punch!"

Mamoru suddenly felt the brunette's gaze on him and looked up. Makoto turned away before he could catch her staring but not before he noted her fist closing reflexively a few times. He swallowed and pulled his still sniffling girlfriend closer.

"Maybe I should take patrol tonight," Makoto added after a moment, "Rei you don't look too good."

She really didn't. Though naturally pale, her cheeks and lips seemed to have lost all color and her grip on the edge of the table looked almost painful. Was she sick? Mamoru supposed she was quieter than normal but he hadn't thought anything was wrong with her, not when compared to the others who were acting so odd. And yet she was the only one who had remained polite, greeting him and offering him tea and snacks like a good hostess.

Rei pursed her pale lips before shrugging her shoulders. She never relaxed her grip on the table.

"Mako-chan," Minako grumbled, her manicured nails tapping the table impossibly faster, "You can't just go punching people."

"But I can't stay here! I'll go crazy!"

Mamoru saw the look in the restless girl's eyes and managed to refrain from saying it was too late for that.

Wisely—he thought—Minako remained firm, much to the punch-happy girl's annoyance.

"Fine!" Makoto snapped, "But I'm going home!"

She snatched up her things hastily knocking Ami's arm in the process which in turn dragged the pen the other girl had been holding across her carefully organized notes.

"Oh great," Ami muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now I have to rewrite two pages worth of notes because you can't control the urge to act like a barbarian."

And just like that, the peace was gone. Sparks began to fly even as the room's temperature dropped to icy levels. He could barely keep track of who was saying what let alone keep from getting zapped.

"Barbarian! I'll show you who's a barbarian!"

"What? By proving my point?"

"Why you!"

"Stop this! Both of you!"

"Please calm down…"

"Mamo-chan," cried a voice close to him, "Mamo-chan, make them stop!"

"All talk and no bite I see."

"Ami! Stop baiting Mako-chan!"

"Enough!"

All eyes turned on him and Mamoru was relieved to see the room return to normal. He was also surprised to realize he was no longer sitting. Hastily he turned away from where the others were gathered and examined the sniffling girl by his side.

"Usako are you okay?"

Watery blue eyes glanced around the room, only pausing a moment on her friends, before looking up at him. She sniffed a few times and nodded her head into his chest. Smiling, Mamoru pressed a kiss to her forehead and then addressed the others.

"Does anyone want to explain what's going on?'

Three women blushed simultaneously—Rei was still too pale and he couldn't see Usako's face—making him wonder if this was really something he should be asking.

"Isn't it obvious?" Makoto growled, turning away.

Obvious? Mamoru glanced around the room hoping for a clue but found none.

"What she means," Minako began, eyes shut tight while clutching her stomach, "Is that this is an issue all women deal with."

Hearing no reply Minako opened her eyes and sighed at his blank expression.

"Once a month, for as long as bodies are capable of reproducing."

Mamoru still didn't reply but the slowly creeping flush against his skin indicated that he understood.

"You mean…"

Minako nodded.

"All of you? At the same time?"

"It's been scientifically proven," sighed Ami, "that when women are in constant contact with one another, their cycles begin to line up. Unfortunately, it seems none of were quite prepared to deal with each other in such a state."

Which meant this would happen again…and again...every month, in fact, for the rest of their lives.

He knew he shouldn't have stayed.

.

.

.

_Several years later…_

"Let's see, jasmine tea for Rei and chamomile for Ami…Makoto asked for that new video game from the rental store for her and Usa and…oh! Minako, wanted Excedrin," Mamoru mumbled slipping the mentioned items into one of the small black duffle bags on the table.

His men watched him work from across the room, idly wondering why he was playing errand boy for more than his usual lady.

"I thought only one woman had you wrapped around her pinkie," Nao muttered, eying the large handfuls of chocolate that Mamoru was adding to a second bag.

Mamoru scowled but continued lining the bag with goodies.

"Only one woman does."

"Then what's all this?" Jun asked instead, taking a step closer.

"Protecting the city."

"From?"

"It would appear to be the women," Nao chuckled. "Don't they usually do the protecting though? Or did you lose a bet?"

Mamoru finished zipping up the duffle bags before glancing up at his friend with an almost bored expression.

"Nothing of the sort," he replied with a shrug, "but maybe you could help me out. I just remembered I planned to meet up with Asanuma-san at noon to go over his college application. Would you guys be willing to drop this off at the shrine for me?"

"Can do. We're here to protect you after all, even from tiny 'ol scary women."

Jun just rolled his eyes and swung a bag over his shoulder.

"Perhaps someone should protect the women from you."

"Who? _Me?_" asked a wide-eyed Nao who looked anything but innocent. He snatched up the remaining bag and the two men continued their bickering out the door much to Mamoru's amusement.

He turned towards his remaining two men, eyeing them from across the living room.

"Didn't care to join them?"

"Perhaps I should," Satoru mused, "someone should be there to capture the look on their idiot faces when they realize what's going on."

"And risk ruining the surprise?" mumbled Kunzite from behind his newspaper.

Mamoru grinned, taking a bite of a chocolate he had saved for himself and pulled out his phone. He shot off a quick text to Minako with his request and then headed to the living room where he picked up the book he had been reading. Settling himself onto the couch, he secretly calculated how long it would be before he could expect a reply.

* * *

Hello all! I'm still alive and working on SW although it just doesn't want to come out easily. As a fellow woman though, I couldn't help but wonder what Mamoru would go through as the only man amongst five women. I hoped you found this somewhat amusing. Til next time! Love B!


	10. Habits

Keisuke jolted forward with a start, a chill running down his spine as the cool air seemed to hiss against his newly exposed overheated skin. Automatically his eyes sought her out and he was relieved to see her slight figure still curled up beside him, alive and whole. Her body was hidden by the covers but he knew she slept on her stomach with her arms held protectively against her chest, as if to shield her heart from the world.

It was a new habit.

Venus had never previously had any reason to fear. Unfortunately Minako was not as naïve.

He turned away, careful to only move his upper body so as not to wake her, although he was surprised that she hadn't awoken already. Then again, Minako hadn't been trained from birth to be ready at a moment's notice like Venus had.

But then again, neither had he.

Keisuke had always imagined that was something that had carried over from his days as Kunzite. Reincarnation aside, Keisuke had not changed much over the years. If anything he was a little more cautious, a little less comfortable socially but otherwise the same. The only real change was now he never felt truly at peace in a room unless he knew there was more than one way out. Which is why he had chosen an apartment where his bedroom had a balcony.

Minako had argued that normal people wouldn't find jumping from a balcony as a viable option, but they weren't anywhere close to normal so her point was moot. Not that she would be satisfied with such an answer.

Keisuke allowed the slightest of chuckles to escape his lips as he looked back down at his personal sleeping beauty. She would always be stubborn that one.

He was grateful that she hadn't seemed to change much either. She merely seemed more herself. But she had always been adaptable, able to play any role necessary on demand. It was what made her such a good leader.

Still…there were moments where her laughing blues eyes would turn solemn and she would search his gaze for something only she knew. This too was a new habit, one he knew tied back to his days under Beryl and Metallia's control. He knew this because sometimes he searched in the mirror as well.

Another shiver passed through him, this time not from the cold.

It seemed that neither of them had escaped the past without gaining a few new quirks. Their friends weren't much better. Not that they were bad per se but they had obtained new habits that most people would have considered odd.

Like Nao sniffing everything.

He was never obvious about it but before he ate or drank anything, he always gave a discrete sniff followed by only the smallest of bites or sips. It was only after being satisfied that everything was as it should be, that Nao would indulge himself and shovel every last bit into his mouth.

Keisuke supposed it was to be expected. Beryl had literally drugged him to her side. Before Nephrite could recover, she had forced him under her spell. A man didn't return from that without being slightly paranoid.

Jadeite on the other hand had been immobilized. Tied down so tightly that he couldn't even flinch as the dark energy hit him and coursed throughout his body. It was why Jun now hated to be restricted. He could handle crowds for the most part but tight clothing, ties or watches always made him twitchy after a while. Most often in those cases his hands would find something to play with. Be it a pencil, his pocket blade or any random item he could get his hands on.

Satoru had reasoned that it was a subconscious desire to remain armed in some way and neither man had felt it necessary to confirm. It seemed they all felt a compulsion to stay one step ahead of disaster in one way or other. Although the only new habit Keisuke found annoying was Satoru's.

He had always been sneaky, able to move with a cat-like grace and his slender build had allowed him to slip into places the other men couldn't follow as easy. However in this life, Satoru seemed intent on outdoing himself. Where before there had been a slight padding of footsteps, now there seemed to be none. The man could slip in and out of a room with not even Keisuke the wiser. And every now and then Satoru would pretend to forget something. And it could only be pretend because Keisuke knew the younger man had a near photographic memory. It was as if he were testing his audience or attempting to catch them in a lie.

Satoru had never mentioned how he had been caught but most likely he had been tricked by someone in disguise. Perhaps even now he was waiting for one of them to slip, exposing him to the darkness once again.

"Keisuke?"

He turned towards the quiet voice, and saw tired but knowing blue eyes staring up at him, and knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

With a silent sigh, Keisuke pulled his lover up into his arms, settling her onto his lap, without bothering to answer. He had no desire to relieve his past for a second time that night and she would be angry if he tried to lie. Not that he blamed her. There had been enough lies in the past to last him a life time. Even if it was for both of their own good.

Still, she was not the kind of woman to settle for "It's nothing," or "I'm fine" and he wasn't surprised when he heard her soft voice calling him from his thoughts again.

"Nickle for your thoughts?" she mumbled against his chest, and Keisuke realized that he had been squeezing her tighter than he realized. He loosened his grip immediately and moved to rest his head on top of hers, breathing in the heady combination of jasmine and peach blossoms that was her scent.

"I believe the phrase is 'penny for your thoughts.'"

"Yes but you don't speak much so yours are worth more," she argued, earning a small chuckle from the otherwise brooding man and forcing him to tease her in response.

"Would yours be worth a half-penny then," He replied drily, "because you talk so much?"

His eyes danced in amusement at the angry garble that rose out from her throat.

"I'll have you know mister," Minako muttered, one slender, manicured finger jabbing him in the chest, "that I have millions of followers biting at my ankles just to hear my opinions on any subject!"

"How fortunate I am then, to be given such a precious commodity for free."

"That's right! And don't you forget it," she huffed, throwing her hair back with her haughtiest expression.

She was adorably ridiculous.

Keisuke refrained from chuckling, knowing that it would only rile her more, and instead opted to press an apologetic kiss to her forehead, smiling inwardly when she turned to reciprocate the gesture with a more intimate kiss of her own.

They stayed that way for several long minutes, a tangle of strong and soft legs intertwined and fingers buried in hair while soft lips trailed along hot skin oh so slowly…

It was with more than a little disappointment that he felt her pull away from him first. He would have more than willingly continued such activities for hours…but the goddess in his arms seemed to have other ideas.

With one last lingering kiss she leaned back, biting her bottom lip in a way that made it difficult to resist pulling her back to him. He shifted and leaned in closer, his eyes lingering on her lovely mouth even as he watched her lips turn up in a teasing smile.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll promise to kiss it and make it all better," she purred, her mischievous eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"I'll be much better if you promise to kiss me all over instead," he growled, pulling her closer. He managed to resist kissing her, knowing she wanted to talk, but couldn't stop himself from nuzzling the crook of her neck and taking in another deep breath of her scent. He loved immersing his senses in her, loved feeling her in his arms with the smell of jasmine and peach blossoms all around him while his ears took delight in the deep throaty laughter that he had provoked. It was a new habit for him, though one he had always wished to indulge in in the past.

"I'll do that and more," she promised, kissing him on his shoulder while slipping her arms around his bare chest, "but first tell me what's wrong. Bad dreams?"

Keisuke huffed into her hair, not liking how childish her words made him sound. He chose not to deign it with a response.

"Oh don't be like that. You know what I mean."

He did but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Keisuke…"

She practically growled his name and he recognized it as the tone she used when she refused to back down. Stubborn woman.

He sighed and gave in just a little.

"It was the usual."

"Oh? Then why did you seem so thoughtful instead of your usual hardness?" she asked him, pulling away to get a better look at his face and exposing him once again to the chilled air.

Keisuke frowned, not having realized she'd been awake long enough to notice that. It seems she had watched him for longer than he'd original expected which would make persuading her back to more pleasurable pursuits all the more difficult.

He sighed, a silent surrender, and tugged her back into his embrace.

Damn woman.

"I was contemplating how we've all changed since then…the new habits we've picked up," he told her after another moment had passed. "Like how Jadeite is always fiddling with knives or how Nao insists on sniffing his food."

"Yeah that's just weird. Mako-chan gets totally insulted too."

"It's not just her—"

"Oh I know," Minako giggled, and he knew she was imagining Makoto's furious face, "but that's how she shows her love, you know? Stuffing people with food, goddess bless her."

"Does she…"

"Know why he acts that way?" she finished for him, and he nodded, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Not at first, but after a while...well it's not like she doesn't have her own habits."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's never out right said so but I can tell every time she meets someone new she's imagining the quickest way to take them down. It's the way her eyes move."

"That's not a bad habit to have," he murmured, after all…that was something he did too.

"Noooo," she chuckled, and Keisuke just knew that she was laughing at him. "But it's not something she used to do. She was always so sure of herself and of her own strength but now…"

"But now she knows that strength doesn't always determine the winner."

"Exactly."

He nodded, knowing that lesson well. Fortunately he had never had to learn the hard way. Absently he placed another kiss on her cheek.

"I see. And what of the others? I can't imagine Mizuno-san thinking so ruthlessly."

"No…not really…with Ami it's different. It's like… " she drifted off, her fingers gently tapping against his shoulder as she tried to organize her thoughts.

This was an old habit of hers although one she used to rarely partake in. Venus had always controlled her responses in front of others, even one like tapping her fingers. As Minako she did it more often now, but only when not under the guise of Sailor Venus. Secretly he suspected it was because she liked the sound of her nails tapping against various surfaces.

"I guess it's more like she's knowledge hungry," Minako said at last. "More so than usual. Any new variable has to be researched and considered at all angles, it doesn't matter how small. I mentioned wanting to try a new restaurant that just came out and a minute later she had every article and review that ever mentioned it. I'm surprised she hasn't succumbed to information overload yet."

Keisuke was surprised too. Even he thought that seemed a bit much and he had a habit of long hours at the office.

"I _know_," she continued, recognizing the frown on his face for what it was. "But that's not all. I'm not sure when she finds the time but she's constantly working on new gadgets for Senshi use when she's not busy studying new things to death. She's even made a small device that clips on to her watch or belt or whatever that will make a slight beep if it picks up on any negative energy readings. She carries it around with her everywhere. Not that that's not useful. We should all wear one but still…"

Minako cringed slightly and he could tell she was worried about her friends. The constant battles over the years had certainly taken their toll. He only wished he had been there to help or at the very least that he hadn't been the reason she had awaken so early, but all he could do now was try to make up for lost time.

She hummed slightly, drawing his attention back down to where she laid in his arms and he watched appreciatively as she stretched, her breasts initially pressing against him as she arched her back farther and farther. When she had stretched far enough she dropped onto the mattress with a satisfied grin and propped her feet up against the wooden headboard.

He smiled at her childishness and grabbed the foot closest to him, placing it into his lap. Methodically he began rubbing his thumb in small circles taking care to maintain the pressure just the way she liked it.

"Can we make this a new habit?" she begged, groaning at how sore her foot had unknowingly been, "Because I could really get used to this."

"And risk you growing spoiled? Not a chance."

"Most men _like_ to spoil their women, you know."

I'm not most men," he reminded her.

"Believe me; I'm well aware of _that._"

Keisuke chuckled, knowing that this was not a time that she was pleased with that fact. But that would change, and soon if he had his way. He finished up the foot in his lap and moved it to the side before reaching for her left foot and starting the process all over again.

"You really are good at that," Minako grumbled a few seconds later. She threw her arm over her eyes and sighed in exaggeration before mumbling so quietly that Keisuke had to strain to hear her.

"What was that?"

She sighed again, this time in a more disgruntled fashion.

"I _said_ I'm worried about Rei."

Keisuke halted his ministrations, momentarily confused by her comment. He had assumed Hino-san to be one of the better adjusted members of the group and now Minako was implying otherwise. Had he missed something? He frowned but resumed massaging her foot while waiting for her to explain.

"She doesn't trust people. Or at least, she doesn't trust anyone new. Ever. Not since Galaxia."

"Well that's hardly a new habit. Mars never trusted anyone in the past."

"This is different," she huffed, shoving herself up by her forearms in order to glare at Keisuke, "Besides, you were soldiers from a forbidden planet. Of course she wouldn't trust you five easily! But at home or on the moon, Mars was much more accepting and she was certainly never prejudice like how she is now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it hasn't been easy for her in this life." Minako admitted, dropping back down on the mattress and resuming her previous pose. "Her mom died young and her father dumped her at the shrine to live with her grandfather. And while her grandfather's great…it seems like her whole life has reinforced this idea that men can't be trusted."

"I see," Keisuke muttered, raising a single brow as he finished massaging her foot. "While _I _might have issues with this, I hardly see why you're more worried about her than the others."

"But that's just it! It's not just the men anymore! She doesn't trust _anyone_ new. Male or female!"

Minako pushed herself into a sitting position, tucking both feet beneath her, and turned her troubled gaze on him.

"She's begun isolating herself at the shrine and refuses to go out to anywhere but school and the arcade. And the way she prays at the fire all day…" Minako shivered, "Rei used to only pray every morning, unless she was scrying for enemies, but now…now it's gotten unhealthy. It's like she's fading away and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You could always order her to stop."

An indelicate snort told him exactly what she thought of that idea.

"Right, I'll do that right after I tell Makoto to add more salt and Ami not to study." Minako shook her head, allowing several blonde strands to fall forward as she imagined doing as he suggested. "Even if I pulled rank, I'd have to watch her like an eagle. She'd just brush it off and tell me she's fine, when she's clearly not."

Keisuke, who had been listening to her carefully, felt a small tug at the corner of his lips at her mangled expression. This too was a new habit, one, he wondered at times, if she had started on purpose to lighten the mood until it became second nature for her to do so. She was too pop culture savvy for him to believe otherwise. He could never pull off such a thing himself but perhaps he could still relieve her worries in other ways.

"If it's any comfort, Hino-san seems less distrustful of Jun than the rest of us and we were once enemies."

"You were under mind control," Minako corrected.

"Be that as it may," Keisuke smiled, his heart surging at she came to his defense, "Perhaps we can take this as a sign that things aren't so bad, and that with time she'll return to her former…" he paused, searching for the right word.

"Aloofness?" she offered.

Her eyes were sparkling again and Keisuke knew she was teasing him. He smiled once more and leaned closer, lifting one hand to trail through several strands of her long hair.

"Aloofness," he agreed, pulling her towards him for the fourth time that night. He laid a kiss on her forehead before moving down to leave another on her cheek.

"I suppose it was impossible to remain entirely unaffected," he murmured, now kissing along her jaw line, "At least our prince and princess remain unchanged."

He pressed another kiss just below her ear, eliciting a small giggle from the woman. Smiling a bit more smugly, he began to trail his lips along her delicate neck.

"Are you kidding me?" He heard her giggle again, "They can't keep their hands off each other. It's like they constantly need reassurance that the other is ali—ah."

Her words were cut off with a gasp and after a few moments Keisuke brushed another kiss against the newly bruising skin.

"I seem to recall," he told her, his lips now on the inside of her wrist, "them being similarly attached at the hip before."

His gaze flickered towards her and he was pleased to see her light blue eyes had darkened, drawing him in. For the moment he resisted the lure and instead placed a kiss in the center of her palm, watching as her eyes began to burn in intensity.

"No," she purred, inching closer, "It's much worse now."

Her fingers trailed down his bare chest, giving him pleasant shivers as her nails grazed his skin lightly. He leaned in closer, her pert lips filling his vision, and slipped his arms around her waist as she continued moving towards him.

"They were love sick then," she told him, "addicted to each other. But now," she paused millimeters from his lips before dragging her own to brush against his cheek until she reached his ear and whispered.

"Now they're desperate, like drowning men holding onto salvation."

"Perhaps you're right," he admitted, his fingers coming up to tangle in her hair as his lips ghosted down her neck a second time. A single deep breath and he felt his senses being submerged in her sweet perfume. "Perhaps I'm too busy drowning myself, to see others suffering the same affliction."

"Still suffering? Didn't I promise to kiss it all better?"

He smiled, his eyes glinting in the darkness as he lowered her to their mattress.

"Oh _no_," he whispered, "This is one torture I'd prefer not to go without."

A cheeky grin flashed across her face stirring the well of emotions that he usually kept sealed. He could very well drown in them if given the chance, though perhaps finding his own salvation would be an effort worth drowning for.

"If you must make a habit of torturing yourself," she breathed, pulling his head down towards her, "Just don't forget to hold on."

* * *

I know, I know. This is not SW. And for a long time I believed in punishing myself by not writing anything unless I was working on that. But then...then I just never wrote anything and that just made it harder. So instead I'm just gonna do what I please (though I promise the update will be coming soon). That said, I hoped you enjoy this! B


	11. Jealousy

"That's it!" an exasperated blonde cried as she flopped herself across the tatami mats. "He doesn't love me! Our relationship is doomed! Wait!" Minako jolted upright, knocking into the low table and causing several glasses to rattle back and forth, much to her friends' annoyance.

"I take it back. You can't doom what you don't have!"

"What are you going on about now?" asked the stern, raven haired priestess from the doorway, bearing a tray of cookies in her hands, "And how many times have I told you to watch where you're flailing your arms?"

"Jeez Rei, my life is only withering away in front of me but I'll try my very best not to inconvenience you!" huffed Minako, a roll of her eyes showing exactly how she felt about _that._

"That's all I ask."

"Why you—"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Ami interrupted hastily, "didn't you feel this way last week when he didn't answer his phone after falling asleep?"

"That's different." Minako scoffed, "I've never known that man to sleep."

"A man's gotta rest sometimes," Makoto chuckled.

"So wha hapmfhd mis mie?" asked a sympathetic—but hungry—Usagi as she inhaled the treats Rei had set out.

"Well he…" Minako hesitated for just a moment, "…he doesn't get jealous."

And she knew that for a fact. After all she had tried every move in her repertoire and nothing seemed to phase the guy. Normally she wouldn't let it bother her but Keisuke could be so very…undemonstrative when it came to emotions. Half the time she wasn't even sure they were dating or if they were merely comrades who sometimes found the other physically appealing.

Minako paled.

Oh goddess! Could she handle being merely a booty call? Of course there had yet to be any booty or calling but…then again, _why_ hadn't there been any booty calling?

"Why is that bad? Men can be downright brutish when jealous," Ami reasoned, snapping Minako out from her thoughts.

Rei tsked, "Please, men are idiots all the time."

"I dunno guys," Makoto frowned, "Isn't it only natural to be jealous when you love someone?"

"Thank you!"

"Isn't it more that he just trusts you?" Usagi smiled, her eyes growing large and misty as the cookie in her hand became forgotten. "He knows you would never betray him!"

"Yeah but…" Minako frowned, taking in her fellow blonde's starry-eyed expression, "Mamoru still gets jealous over you and all you ever think about is him."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true," Rei smirked.

"Not that you're not totally justified," Makoto winked, making the smaller girl blush.

"Well he is incredibly dreamy," Usagi mumbled under her breath. In a louder voice she added, "But you're right, he does get jealous. Like I still don't understand his problem with Seiya."

"And that's okay," Minako cooed, patting the back of her friend's hand, "but it only serves to prove my point. Kei—" she paused, needing to take a deep breath first. "Keisuke doesn't love me."

All at once the girls broke out in denials, hasty accusations and not so idle threats and it was in this state that Artemis and Luna found their five charges. Sharing a look, they decided Luna could handle this best and so she bravely stepped into the fray while Artemis remained on the sidelines.

"Girls, girls. What's all this fuss about?" she asked them once she had gained their attention.

"The thing is—"

"Minako thinks—"

"Luna!"

"Oh for pete's sake," Rei huffed, cutting off all the others. "Minako's just overreacting because she thinks Keisuke doesn't love her."

"Oh? Why is that?" Red eyes swiveled in Minako's direction and the blonde felt herself blush under the sudden scrutiny of Luna's no nonsense gaze.

"Because he doesn't get jealous?" Minako answered, ending her sentence more like a question than a statement.

By the door, Artemis ears twitched at this bit of information. He jumped to his feet and moved closer, stopping only a moment to stretch before hopping on to the table. "I'm glad to hear he's been listening."

Six pairs of eyes suddenly turned to focus on him.

"Listening?" Luna repeated, "Listening to what?"

"Yeah Artemis," Minako added, her eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Listening to what?"

Artemis flushed, not meaning to have let that bit slip, and stepped backwards only to run into a frowning Usagi blocking his way. A quick glance around showed he was surrounded and suddenly he felt like he was sweating even though he knew that was impossible for a cat.

"Uh huh…" Artemis attempted to smile but failed and swallowed as he glanced all around him, "You see what happened was…"

_**Three months ago…**_

"_Shouldn't you be somewhere chasing rats?" Keisuke murmured, keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him and otherwise ignoring the white feline who'd just appeared on his window sill._

"_Shouldn't you be somewhere getting brainwashed?" Artemis replied snippily, "Or were you just such a coward that you willing became Beryl's minion?"_

_Keisuke didn't bother to reply. The Beckett project he'd been working on had hit a snag and if he didn't fix it immediately there would be multiple phone calls each a good fifty minutes long—forty five of which would be dedicated to his clients posturing about taking their business elsewhere—all while taking up precious time that he could be using to fix the issue._

"_Are you just going to ignore me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_B-but," the feline spluttered, "You can't do that!"_

_The uninterrupted scratching of pen against paper indicated Keisuke could and would do just that._

"_Well fine. I was going to offer you advice on Minako but clearly I'm just wasting my time."_

_That got Keisuke's attention but not because he felt he needed any help. He resumed his writing._

"_As if I would trust you."_

"_Well you should, I know Minako better than anyone."_

_Keisuke stopped what he was working on and turned to stare at the annoying creature._

"_True or not, that still doesn't explain why I would be foolish enough to trust you." By nature, Keisuke was wary of most things and an offer of aid from a talking cat that had hated him in every lifetime was suspicious at best._

_Artemis' tail flickered in agitation, frustrated that nothing was going the way he had planned. __"It's not for your sake," he hissed, "I'm here for Minako."_

_Keisuke raised one silver brow pointedly, " Correct me if I'm wrong but I seem to recall that Minako could handle herself."_

"_As similar as they are, Minako is not Venus," Artemis replied tersely, "But you of course knew that."_

_Keisuke's fingers flexed around the back of his desk chair as he wondered briefly why he hadn't throttled the cat yet, it's not like anyone would miss him. Maybe Minako would prefer a pet who couldn't talk back._

_Artemis whiskers appeared to perk up at his silence, a smug display of victory if Keisuke ever saw one._

"_I'll tell you this once and only once," Artemis continued, "Minako is not the woman you remember. Despite all appearances and inclinations, she is still a high school girl whose rarely had time for a date, let alone a boyfriend." At this he glared in Keisuke's direction before turning back towards the window. "She's young and inexperienced. So perhaps you can _try _to go slow and be a gentleman for a while instead of the jealous oaf I know you to be." That said, the white cat leaped out the window leaving Keisuke to dwell on his thoughts alone. _

_And dwell he did. He had to admit that Minako was young, especially in the eyes of the law…and this would be the first time he could court her without all the secrecy… Had there ever been a time she'd been courted properly? Venus had always had plenty of admirers but there was a reason none of them had lasted very long. _

_That thought decided him. He would woo his woman the way she deserved, taking things slow and making sure she got to fully enjoy every minute of it. It would be the only time she'd get to experience it since he wasn't planning on losing her to anyone else. No, he would do this right. He would treat her like the princess she was and make sure to behave like a proper gentleman for as long as it took. After all, they'd have all the time in the world soon._

_Decision made, Keisuke turned back to his paperwork with renewed energy. The sooner he finished it, the sooner he could begin courting his golden princess. _

.

.

.

"K-kun would do that for me!" Minako squealed, swooping Artemis into a bone-crushing hug before dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. "Oh isn't he just the best!"

"Satisfied now?" Rei huffed, although her smile negated her tone.

"Very!"

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Artemis called up from where he had landed.

Minako's smile grew even wider if possible and she shook her head, her blonde hair flying all around her. "Not a chance. You're getting nothing but the driest, nastiest cat food I can find for a week! And don't you even think about going to Usagi's." she warned. A punishment was a punishment after all.

Makoto shook her head, feeling only a little sympathetic for the now miserable looking cat. It's not like he hadn't know who he was dealing with.

"So what now?" she asked, turning to Minako.

Minako blinked and tilted her head to the side, "What now?"

"Yeah, you know, are you gonna talk to him now that you know what's going on?"

"Oh." Minako grinned, twirling a lock of her long hair around her finger. "Oh no, I have something much better planned in mind." Like seeing how long he could stay a gentleman as she actively tried to seduce him. Her grin widened. Oh yes, she would certainly have fun with this.

A few miles away, working diligently in his office, a silver hair man sneezed before looking around in confusion. Seeing nothing amiss, he resumed his work but was unable to completely erase the sense of foreboding.

* * *

Found this old thing in a neglected folder and thought I'd finish it. Originally it was much longer but I like the condensed version. Do you? Til next time!


	12. A Different Type of Jealousy

Michiru sipped her milk tea, quietly taking in her lover's jealous scowl and the way the blonde's long fingers effortlessly crushed the can that had—thankfully—been previously emptied of its Gatorade content. She returned her bottle to the coffee table without a hint of the annoyance she truly felt.

Really she didn't understand the big deal. Haruka could just be so sensitive sometimes.

"Tell me I'm not hearing this."

"I'm sorry Haruka, dear, but it's true."

The blonde let loose a string of curses before shooting to her feet. "I'll kill him, that little weasel. Did he really think I wouldn't fight for what's mine? I'll pummel the no good bastard."

"You'll do no such thing," Michiru ordered. It's not like it was the man's fault. With his looks, the outcome had been expected and in her opinion, it was only a surprise that it hadn't happened sooner.

"Are you…siding with him, Michiru?" Haruka's brows arched high as her startled blue eyes gazed down at Michiru filled with hurt and confusion. "This is how you've felt all along? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you but…" Michiru frowned and then turned away after a moment, "it doesn't change anything."

"That he's better than me," Haruka added with a growl.

Michiru's lips pressed into a thin line unable to deny the truth but also unwilling to hurt the distraught woman further. Despite her silence, or perhaps because of it, Haruka heard the message loud and clear and couldn't prevent herself from stumbling backwards as if struck.

"I can't believe this."

"Haruka please…" Michiru sighed. She reached out to take Haruka's hand but Haruka was having none of it and instead yanked her hand back before Michiru could touch her.

"Don't," Haruka ordered, "Just don't."

A short look around the room confirmed there was nothing left worth staying for and so Haruka abruptly turned on her heel and stormed out of the house, slamming every door as she went, much to Michiru's annoyance.

With a single tsk, she brought her milk tea back up to her lips and took another sip.

All this fuss over a silly contest. Sure Haruka's face might appear just as androgynous as Satoru's but with a chest like hers she'd never be able to truly master the look. Meanwhile flat-chested girls in Asia were common and Satoru's delicate features were enough to make even the keenest observer question what they were seeing. Haruka should just admit defeat and move on. She wasn't the most androgynous of the group anymore and that was that.

* * *

Ehehe, This is one I've been wanting to write for a while and with the other short story, it just fit the theme so well. ;) Poor Haruka.


End file.
